In the past there have been numerous types of acoustical speakers. This invention is, also, of an acoustical speaker. It is an object of the invention to provide an acoustical speaker of the type which can be set on the floor and which includes a generally planar base of equilateral triangular form, as seen in plan, and with respect to which there are arranged in upstanding relation three equilateral triangular walls which meet at a apex of the structure defining a tetrahedronal structure and wherein one of the walls is provided with a main through opening for a speaker and which provides a high quality sound reproduction.
It is, generally, an object of this invention to provide a device of the type described hereinafter which is simple in construction, is inexpensive to manufacture and which is designed to rest on the floor, to occupy a minimum amount of space for a high quality sound reproduction and which is otherwise well adapted for the purposes which are set forth more fully herein and wherein the structure is generally, as set forth.